


Khadgar will not forget.

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth





	Khadgar will not forget.

Arthas was alive all of a sudden and he waltzed into the dalaran and his shoes were not on and He spotted the cheese vendor oh fuck. He levitated over to ye olde Cheesë Vēndör at 90 km per hour, his ass flapping in the wind and it was terrific. 

He slammed his meaty foot on the counter and moaned, “Your greasiest Cheese pls”. The vendor was shook. 

“90000000 gold” cried the vendor. 

Arthas wheeze screamed as he checked his coin pocket and only found a side of chest hair. “No gold thanks”

“Die then.” 

Arthas screamed in agony and terror, he NEEDED that cheese. He would die without it. He wriggled his fattest toe at the vendor, leaning down to pluck the long hairs out with his teeth and seductively spitting the hairs out onto the cheese. 

The vendor is instantly killed and Arthas farded as he snatched the cheese and ran. Khadgar witnessed it all.


End file.
